Universal Science
The Universal Science & Technology Administration (USTA) is an agency of the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization government responsible for the nation's civilian space program and the research & development of new technologies. The USTA is renowned for developing perhaps the single most important technology in the history of the UPEO: the ShawFujikawa Trans-Light engine which allowed spaceships to traverse through vast distances in space within a relatively short period of time. The USTA also pioneered in early space exploration when the UPEO was still in its infancy. The 4th Supreme Commander of the UPEO established the USTA in 1820BNE when he merged the Interstellar Science Administration (ISA) and the Interplanetary Union of Astronomers (IUA) together into one agency. The ISA was previously operated by the Pan Anean Coalition whereas the IUA operated by the Pangaran Union. The 4th Supreme Commander saw the need to have only a single scientific and space exploration body hence why she merged the two bodies together. The USTA operates with a distinctly civilian-oriented program as the 4th Supreme Commander saw the need to also have an agency of a militarized police state that was purposefully founded for peaceful purposes. Most if not all technological developments within the USTA has been used for civilian application in everyday life. Space exploration has also been mostly for peaceful and exploratory purposes. Previously the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) was also responsible for civilian space programs. With the establishment of the USTA the UNSC is able to re-direct its funds and effort towards more military-oriented space programs, leaving all civilian programs to the USTA. Space flight programs Manned Programs UE-01 Deep Space (1811 BNE) The UE-01 Deep Space launch vehicle sent the first astronaut of the UPEO, Jasie Daliah, into space. She was also the first human of Oberon to complete a journey to Oberon's orbiting moon, Kastelo, and return back again to Oberon. The success of the Deep Space launch vehicle became the foundation of the USTA's future manned space programs. Project Kastelo (1805-1790 BNE) Project Kastelo was a series of manned space flight missions by the USTA that sought to place USTA astronauts on the surface of the Kastelo; Oberon's moon. All missions of Project Kastello were known as Libra. From 1805 until 1790 BNE more than ten Libra missions were launched, nine were completed succesfully whereas one resulted in failure. In total twenty seven men and women set foot on the moon and one men and two women died in the Kastelo Project. The Purpose of the Libra missions were to explore, survey, collect samples and determine the suitability of Kastelo for future colonization and mining efforts. Project Orion (1770-1730 BNE) On February 1770 BNE the USTA launched Project Orion, an ambitious project to establish the first temporary and permanent human settlements of Kastelo. The first Orion mission, Orion 1, was launched on July 1770 BNE and landed on the moon on August 1770 BNE. Orion 1's crew established the first temporary settlement on the moon which allowed its inhabitants to survive on Kastello for a period of ninety days. Orion 1 laid down the foundation for future Orion missions which would later on establish a permanent settlement comprised primarily of scientists and engineers. To be contnued.